<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Calls by JustAndrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763605">Close Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea'>JustAndrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, blue devil and donut dad fluff, mild panic attack, slight spoilers for the movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic makes two discoveries: 1) Hedgehogs aren't the best swimmers, and 2) When it comes to being afraid, having someone to talk to about it always helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My new year's resolution was to only focus on my original stuff and not write anymore fanfics... buuuuut after seeing the Sonic movie and having this idea pop into my head literally minutes after I saw it and stick around for two days after, I just had to write it out. So, here's a bit of self indulgence that I hope you all enjoy ^v^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not very much happened in Green Hills, so when something eventful did happen, it pretty much brought everyone in town together - even if it was something as simple as the opening of a new community pool.</p><p>It was certainly the right day for it too, plenty of sunshine and plenty of heat. Tom sighed, taking a moment to subtly wipe his brow as he stood at attention. He and Wade were on the clock, acting as event security. Though everyone there knew there wouldn’t be much danger there.</p><p>Well, not unless you count a hyperactive, overly-excited ‘blue devil’ as a danger.</p><p>“Alright everyone!” he heard Sonic yell after seeing a familiar blue blur zip up to the front, “When I say swimming, you say pool! <em> Swimming!” </em></p><p>“POOL!”  <em> “Swimming!” </em> “Pool!”</p><p>Smiling, Tom shook his head at the hedgehog’s antics. He had to admit though, the little guy knew how to pump up a crowd.</p><p>Soon enough, Green Hills’ mayor as well as their town’s Parks and Rec manager gave their speeches and cut the ribbon to the pool, officially opening the new Green Hills Aquatic Center.</p><p>Grinning, Sonic ran through the gates ahead of all the townspeople, the pair of red and yellow flip-flops that Tom and Maddie had bought him for the occasion not slowing him down whatsoever. </p><p>“Whoaaaa, they’ve really gone all out on this place!” he commented, speeding around the area. There were diving boards, tube slides, a snack bar (with chili dogs!!) and even a Spray and Play jungle gym in the shallow section for kids to climb on, complete with water pumps to squirt each other with. “Ha, this place is <em> awesome!” </em></p><p>The citizens of Green Hills seemed to agree, and were more than ready to enjoy their little concrete and chlorine oasis. Most of the adults focused on grabbing the prime sunbathing areas while the teens and kids hopped right into the water.</p><p>“Okay Sonic,” he said to himself, eyes still darting around even as he took a moment to stand still, “Time for the best pool day ever! What to do first, what to do…” Before he could decide, a blast of water came from out of nowhere, hitting him right in the face. </p><p>“Hey!” Sonic yelped, backing up. He had walked into a small field of mini geysers installed into the concrete that would spit a long stream of water straight up into the air every few seconds. Seeing this, Sonic smirked to himself and stepped back into the geyser field.</p><p>As soon as another one shot up, he dodged it perfectly. Another geyser, and another perfect dodge. Even when two or three of them came up at a time, almost surprising them, Sonic managed to escape getting squirted. Laughing to himself, he continued dancing around the streams of water, too fast to be splashed! And speaking of splashed…</p><p>Deciding to play another game, Sonic ran into the shallow area of the pool. As he ran, a mini tidal wave came over the other kids and their parents who had joined them, making them squeal and laugh.</p><p>From his spot in the shade, Tom continued to smile as he watched his little blue buddy have the time of his life, his fellow Green Hills residents treating Sonic like he had known him their whole lives. Just a couple months ago, if someone (well, someone who wasn’t Crazy Carl) had told him that a blue hedgehog alien would not only become one of the townspeople that he helped protect, but would also be his friend and adopted family member, Tom would’ve never believed them. </p><p>Now, while it was still a bit of a strange sight, it was certainly a happy one. The only thing that would’ve made it perfect was if Maddie was there with them. Unfortunately, she too had to work that day, keeping an eye on a few strays that they were nursing back to health. Still, Tom had a feeling they’d all be taking plenty of trips to the pool that season, if Sonic had anything to say about it.</p><p>Speaking of Sonic, he had just finished playing on the Spray and Play, already eager to try another one of the Aquatic Center’s features. The slight rumbling in his stomach made the snack bar seem pretty tempting, but as he was climbing down from the jungle gym, a shout drew his attention-</p><p>“CANNONBALL!” Turning towards the shout and watching for a few moments, he noticed all the people in line for the diving board - how much fun they were having and, more importantly, how they’d tuck into themselves after jumping, make themselves into a sort of ball as they fell into the water.</p><p>“Oh hey! I didn’t know humans could make yourselves into a ball too!” Sonic shouted at the line before crossing his arms, “Though, your technique’s a little off. Let a true ball master show you how it’s done!” He ran out of the shallow end and back onto the concrete, ignoring the lifeguard’s <em> “No running!” </em> as he got into the diving board line.</p><p>Thankfully, the line didn’t take too long, and soon it was Sonic’s turn. He tested the board, jumping on it a few times and getting an inch or so higher each time. As he did this, the people behind or around him started cheering him on, ready for the hedgehog to blow them away! </p><p>“Get ready-! For-! The-!” He jumped up as high as he could. “CANNONBAAAAALL!” He curled up into a ball, and held his breath as he hit the cold water. Smiling at the muffled applause, Sonic uncurled and started swimming.</p><p>...Except he wasn’t moving - or rather, he wasn’t moving towards the surface of the water. He was moving his arm and kicking his feet, but he continued to sink, like an actual cannonball. Feeling a pinch of panic, he kicked harder, waving his arms as fast as he could, but he just continued to sink…</p><p>Eyes burning from the chlorine, Sonic could feel himself starting to panic as his lungs started to demand air. Going on pure instinct, his legs tried to push him forward, running in place and kicking up only bubbles.</p><p>His mind flashed back to when he had tried to get to San Francisco on his own and ended up running right into the ocean. Thankfully, he had been close enough to shore that all he’d had to do was turn around and run back up onto the sand. </p><p>But here, in the deep end of the pool with a whole five feet of water still below him, he had nothing to run on. And, as he continued to slowly sink, his head was starting to get fuzzy and his limbs started to slow…</p><p>Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed him and yanked him back up. As soon as he broke through the surface, Sonic started to cough and wheeze, getting the little bit of water that had leaked into his lungs out of him. He blacked out for a moment as water suddenly became concrete. Something was still touching him, gripping his shoulder… There were voices all around him, but one voice he could hear clearly:</p><p>
  <em> “Sonic…? Come on, kid, stay with me… Sonic!” </em>
</p><p>Still coughing a little, Sonic slowly opened his eyes. Tom was right above him, his uniform completely soaked. Behind him was the lifeguard, and behind her were several townspeople, all of whom looked relieved once they saw him awake.</p><p>“Tom…?” Sonic said weakly, his throat still burning.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tom told him, squeezing his shoulder again, “I’ve got you… I’ve got you…” Minding his quills, Tom slowly helped sit Sonic up, and as the hedgehog became more awake, he also became more aware of what had just happened - what had <em> almost </em> happened.</p><p>“I… I couldn’t… I almost…”</p><p>“Sonic?” Sonic didn’t answer, he just continued to shake. Blue sparks began to dance across his body, and while it hurt, Tom didn’t let go of him. “Hey hey, it’s okay!” he said, trying to hold back his painful winces, “Y-You’re okay, I’ve got you, just calm down-”</p><p>Unfortunately, this didn’t seem to do much. Sonic’s thoughts continued to race, his eyes flickering from emerald green to a dangerous, icy blue. His body becoming more and more electrified until Tom just couldn’t bare to touch it any longer - and the moment he let go, Sonic<em> ran </em>. He ran from the concerned townspeople, the pool, Tom, his own thoughts, all of it.</p><p>Because unfortunately, some habits were just too hard to completely break…</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))</p><p>“There you are!” Maddie said the moment Tom walked through the door.</p><p>Before she could ask anything, Tom asked her, “Is he here?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was home on my lunch break and he nearly took our door off its hinges,” Maddie answered, looking just as concerned as her husband, “I asked him what was wrong but he just ran upstairs. What happened?”</p><p>Tom sighed, his face tired. He was just grateful that Wade had offered to cover him for the rest of their shift. Whining a bit, Ozzy trotted up to him, seeming just as worried. As he gave the dog a couple quick pets, Tom started to speak. “There was… an incident at the pool.”</p><p>“So, what did someone attack him or-?”</p><p>“No, no, it wasn’t a Robotnik type of incident thankfully, but…” Well, now that he was thinking about it, maybe something like that would’ve been easier to deal with.</p><p>“Tom, what happened?” Maddie repeated, getting his attention back on her.</p><p>“...He almost drowned,” Tom finally answered, his voice slightly tight, “Just- he got on the diving board, did a cannonball and just… didn’t swim back up.”</p><p>His wife brought her hands to her mouth. “Oh my god…” No wonder Sonic had looked so pale and so afraid when he had ran in, and Tom didn’t look much better. “Is he alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, physically,” Tom nodded, “I pulled him out of there as he was starting to pass out, but he hadn’t stopped breathing yet, so… that’s something.” Sitting down at the kitchen table, he let out a sigh. “I just… I was scared. And, if I was that scared, I can only imagine…”</p><p>“You need to talk to him,” Maddie said immediately, a firm hand on his shoulder, and Tom couldn’t agree more. Gathering his nerves, he stood back up and headed upstairs.</p><p>He opened the door just a little, peeking inside the attic-turned-kid’s-dream-room. For a moment, he thought Sonic had completely curled into a ball, but he was just hugging his knees. Sonic wasn’t one to sit still for very long (hence his slight rocking as he sat on his bed) nor was he usually so quiet. Even when he was upset or scared, he was talking himself through his feelings in order to work himself through them. But in this instance, he was completely silent…</p><p>Tom lightly knocked on the attic door, but it was still loud enough to make Sonic jump a bit. “Hey,” he said, opening up the door all the way, “You alright, buddy?”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, I- I’m cool, I’m good,” Sonic told him, forcing a smile that Tom didn’t believe for a second.</p><p>“Sonic…”</p><p>The hedgehog scoffed, his usual motormouth returning as waved a hand at Tom, who had started climbing up into the attic. “Pffft, come on, Donut Lord, I’m <em> fiiiine! </em>I mean, that? It would take more than a little water to- to take me out!” He kicked his feet a bit, eyes now focused on the old wood floor as he tried not to think back to what felt like just a few moments ago. “That was- I mean, I wasn’t- Come on, we know there’s no way I would- I mean, it wasn’t THAT bad, I just-” His words sputtered out as Tom sat down next to him.</p><p>Expertly avoiding most of the quills, Tom wrapped a firm arm around him. “You know… it’s okay to be scared,” he said simply, looking at Sonic with a type of genuine care and concern that the hedgehog was still getting used to.</p><p>Biting his lip slightly, Sonic leaned into Tom’s side, letting him bring him closer. As far as Tom could tell, Sonic didn’t cry (even if he looked like he wanted to), but as he took several shaky breaths, he did hear a couple noises that almost sounded like sobs. But Tom just continued to gently pet his back. “I’ve got you,” he said, just as he had back at the pool, “I’ve got you…”</p><p>As he started to calm down, Sonic let out a humorless laugh. “I don’t even know why I’m freaking out,” he said quietly, “I mean… I took on an egghead’s giant killer drone by myself, so why am I…?” Though in a way, it sort of made sense. Yeah, he had been scared then too, but nearly getting blown up and not being able to breathe were two VERY different experiences.</p><p>Trailing off, Sonic hugged himself as the memory came rushing back. “...I’ve never felt that powerless before. I couldn’t even run, I was… I- I could feel myself drowning. That- That’s what almost happened, right? I almost died?”</p><p>Tom winced, though he knew Sonic would want him to be honest. “...It was a close call, yeah. But you’ll be okay. You’ll get past this.”</p><p>Sonic huffed, squeezing his arms tighter. “Easy for you to say,” he mumbled without thinking about it.</p><p>Thankfully, when it came to this subject, Tom had plenty of patience. “You know, I’ve been in your shoes before, had a couple close calls myself, so… I get it.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Sonic asked, looking up curiously, “Well, what happened with you? Wait, did you have to stop a bank robbery? Get in the middle of a shoot out? Go head-to-head with the mafia?!”</p><p>"..." Tom raised an eyebrow. “Why would the mafia be in Green Hills?”</p><p>“No one would suspect it?”</p><p>“Fair enough, but remember, this is still Green Hills. Nothing exciting happens here.” Sonic gave him a bit of a look at that. “Well, <em> almost </em>nothing,” he said with a small smile, “Anyway, there was this pickpocketer running around. He’d been terrorizing the town for about two weeks, and one day while I was on patrol, I saw him snatch someone’s purse about a block away. So, I start chasing after him, and I actually manage to corner him… and he pulls a knife on me.”</p><p>Sonic’s eyes widened. “He didn’t hurt me,” Tom said quickly, not wanting him to jump to conclusions, “I was able to get the knife away from him and pin him down long enough for my backup to get there.”</p><p>He paused, thinking back to that day. “I knew the job could sometimes be dangerous, even if a quiet small town like this one, but... that was the first time I had been up close with that sort of thing outside of training, and even though I acted like it hadn’t been that big of a deal… I kept thinking, ‘what if that hadn’t gone right? What if he had gotten a lucky shot in, and what if <em> I </em> hadn’t been so lucky’?”</p><p>“...So, what did you do?” Sonic asked.</p><p>“Well, I tried to just ignore it,”  Tom admitted, “But, after hardly getting any sleep after that day, I decided to finally talk to Maddie. And, well… She told me what I told you. That it’s okay to be scared, and to talk to people about it… But you shouldn’t stay focused on the ‘what if’s either, otherwise you’ll just drive yourself crazy.”</p><p>“Huh…” Falling silent once more, Sonic thought about it. Admittedly, he did feel a bit better after admitting that he had been scared - after opening up and letting someone comfort him, and knowing that someone else had experienced something similar. It was definitely better than dealing with things on his own. “You know, you’re pretty good at giving advice.”</p><p>Tom smiled, giving a slight shrug. “Well, what can I say? I’m pretty good at talking to people.”</p><p>“And donuts,” Sonic added with a smirk.</p><p>The aptly named Donut Lord rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, and donuts.” </p><p>Laughing a little, Sonic felt much more relaxed. He was still a bit shaken up, but the memory seemed farther away now, at the very least. Still, he didn’t think he was going to go back to the Aquatic Center anytime soon… Maybe one day, once he learned how to swim. But maybe that was okay, for now at least. <em> He </em>was okay.</p><p>In the meantime, with his mind no longer heavy with fear, his stomach was demanding attention once more. “Guess I should get some lunch, huh? And you probably have to get back to work too, right?”</p><p>“Actually, Billy’s covering for me,” Tom told him, “And, if you want something to eat, I think there’s still some leftovers in the fridge. Or, I guess we <em> could </em> go down the street to the diner we like, if you’re interested?”</p><p>As someone who still found the simple act of eating out somewhere exciting and new, Sonic scoffed at the implication that he wouldn't be excited. “Duh!” Hoping off his bed, he raced down the ladder before zooming back up. “Come on! What are you waiting for?” </p><p>Tom just chuckled, following the blue blur back down, the two of them meeting Maddie in the kitchen. While she couldn’t join them for lunch, her hour-long break almost up, she did take the time to hug Sonic and make sure he was alright - and this time, when Sonic insisted that he was, he truly felt it.</p><p>He had been through a lot in his life, having more near-death experiences than the average hedgehog for sure, and it wasn’t always easy to deal with despite him acting like he could handle it no problem. But, with his friends - his <em> family </em>by his side, Sonic truly did feel like he could get through anything, even close calls.</p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>